cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavenly Chips
Heavenly Chips is prestige introduced in the 1.035. If you Reset your game (formerly called Soft Reset) however many cookies you have ever baked will contribute to your total. Every Heavenly Chip you own increases your CpS rate by +2%, and stacks with however many you own. Wiping your save (formerly called Hard-reset) does not activate the Prestige System, and will also wipe your Heavenly Chips. Currently, there is no limit on how many Heavenly Chips you can have. "Your amount of prestige (heavenly chips, for now) at any time is dependent on all the cookies you've ever forfeited by soft-resetting. Each time you reset, your "cookies baked (all time)" are added to that pool." - Orteil Calculating Heavenly Chips HeavenlyChipCalc The total number of Heavenly Chips is calculated by the following formula and then rounded downwards: : \text{Heavenly Chips}=\left\lfloor\frac{\sqrt{1+8(M/10^{12})}-1}{2}\right\rfloor :where M'' is the number of cookies that have ever been made, including all previous resets. It can be easier to find the number of cookies needed based on the number of chips desired: : \text{Cookies needed (total)}=\frac{N(N + 1)}{2}\cdot 10^{12} :where ''N is the number of heavenly chips desired. The following is a quick list of quantities of cookies baked (all-time), and how many Heavenly Chips they will yield after a reset (Keep in mind that this is not a complete graph in the sense that you can receive Heavenly Chip quantities between displayed amounts, e.g. 42): Search engine method Due to the capability of some search engines (Google, Bing, etc.) of evaluating mathematical expressions through the search bar, inputting "(sqrt(1+8(X/10^12))-1)/2", with X being your total lifetime cookies made (including all resets), will produce the number of Heavenly Chips you should receive. Potential As of version 1.038(3), Heavenly Chips now require certain upgrades to "unlock their potential" These upgrades cost 11, 1111, and so on, and give the chips the ability to contribute to you cookies per second. The first upgrade in this chain, Heavenly Chip Secret, allows you to use 5% of the heavenly chips "potential." This basically means that with Heavenly Chip Secret, each heavenly chip adds 0.1% to your multiplier. Tips and Tricks Make sure that you get all the achievements (except those requiring 100 Antimatter Condensers, Neverclick, and Leprechaun) before you reset, so that getting back to where you were is as easy as possible. Note that the number of Golden cookie clicks is retained after resetting, so you do not need to worry about getting Leprechaun (and Black cat's paw) before resetting. 285 chips will double your lategame income. This means that if you reset with all upgrades purchased, and get 285 chips, and purchase all upgrades again, your multiplier will be twice the multiplier you had before the reset. For each reset following the first, you need to add double your chips to double your lategame income. So, assuming 285 chips on the first reset, you'd need to gain 570 chips on your second, for a total of 855 chips. *Actually, because 4 cookie upgrades are unlocked from having heavenly chips, when you have 0 heavenly chips, your multiplier will only be 470%. So, you might think that to double your lategame income you would only need 235, however, because the 4 cookie upgrades would contribute to doubling your lategame income, you actually only need 185. Following the first reset, you need to double your base multiplier (your multiplier before kittens are applied (just add 570% to the % added by heavenly chips)) to double your late game income. To double your base multiplier, you need half the base multiplier in heavenly chips. So, assuming 185 heavenly chips on the first reset, you'd need to gain 470 chips on your second reset, for a total of 655 chips. v1.035 (Outdated information) In v1.035, cookies from sales counted as cookies baked; thus, before resetting, you could increase your "cookies baked" value (and thereby chips earned) by selling all your buildings, buying more with the refunded cookies, and continuing until bankrupt. As of v1.036, cookies from sales are no longer counted as cookies baked, so this trick no longer increases heavenly chips, but the cookies gained can be used to attain achievements before resetting. The total amount of Heavenly Chips was calculated by the following formula and then rounded downwards: : \frac{\sqrt{\text{All time cookies baked}}}{1000000} Every chip you owned increased your cookies per second rate by +5%. Currently, every chip you own increases your cookies per second rate by +2%. Category:Gameplay